


interruption

by distractionpie



Series: Sweethearts AU [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Babe and Julian aren't really watching the movie, but they're still having fun. Bill will always be a nuisance.





	interruption

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet I wrote to fulfil a prompt. It doesn't really have much substance as a fic but I figured the best way to archive it would be with the series it belongs to.

They’re tangled together on the couch in Babe’s garage, which his parents had turned into a den years ago to keep from having so many fights over the TV. Normally they keep their hands to themselves in here, but Babe’s whole family is out, a miracle of schedules that neither of them could resist taking advantage of. Julian can’t even remember what the movie playing in the background is though, they hadn’t even watched five minutes of it before they’d started making out, and kissing Babe was the most distracting things he’d ever experienced.

One of his hands is entwined in Babe’s hair, so wonderfully soft, while both of Babe’s hands have slid up under Julian’s shirt and sweater. Babe is only gripping his waist, which is an innocent enough move, but when he’s half on top of Julian the feeling of his hands against any of Julian’s bare skin is enough to have Julian feeling like he’s burning up.

His other hand has somehow ended up on Babe’s ass, and while Julian would swear he didn’t mean to get gropey he’s not going to move it if Babe isn’t complaining, not when he can feel everything, even the heat of Babe’s skin, through his thin athletic shorts. It’s amazing.

They’re pressed up against each other without an inch between them and Julian is gonna have to find some excuse to stop soon, before this ends up crossing a line he’s not sure they’re ready for. For now though, he lets himself enjoy the feeling, memorising the tiny noises Babe makes when Julian pushes back and the way his fingertips dig in when Julian squeezes ever so slightly—

The door swings open with a loud bang. “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh!”

Julian turns his head, taking in the sight of Bill standing in the doorway and looking at them with wide, shocked eyes, and his stomach goes cold.

Bill has always been good to Julian, they weren’t close with each other like they both were with Babe, but they were friends. Still, Bill is Babe’s older brother in everything but blood and if Julian were to make a list of the worst people to walk in on them Bill would be somewhere near the top. He’s not afraid of Bill, not really, but his self preservation instincts demand that he pull his hands sharply back towards himself.

Babe straightens up, starts to say something, but Bill recovers from his shock fast. “Do you two kids need a chaperone?” he asks, then laughs, “Or condoms?”

“I’ve got plenty,” Julian snaps. They’re in his nightstand, his wallet, his gym bag - he’s got way more than he can even dream of getting though. It’s been less than a week since his mother pulled him aside and given them to him along with a talk about being safe that was traumatic enough, and he’s sickeningly certain that if Bill gets started on the subject it’s going to involve far fewer elaborate euphemisms and more explicit hand gestures than Julian is prepared to cope with.

At the same time, Babe blurts out a scandalized, “We’re not doing that.”

“Coming over all Catholic, Babe?” Bill smirks, “Nuns finally get to you after all these years? And Julian, it’s always the quiet ones, eh? Well, that’s something for you two to figure out yourselves.”

Julian grimaces, he hadn’t meant to imply any immediate plans; Babe is right, they aren’t there yet. Julian’s only ever made out a few times before Babe and though Babe had a girlfriend for a few weeks Julian is pretty sure he hadn’t got much further. If anything interesting had happened there was no way Babe could have kept it a secret. But Julian had been a boy scout -albeit very briefly- and had no intention of being unprepared for anything they might stumble into.

“You’re supposed to be at school,” Babe complains, not answering Bill’s teasing but grabbing a cushion from the couch. Julian can see what he’s thinking and does the same.

Bill reacts fast enough to duck the cushion when Babe whips it at his head, but the movement means the one Julian had aimed at his chest catches him square in the face. Well he deserves it. Julian can feel a hot flush to his own face, and a sideways glance reveals that Babe is red-cheeked too.

“Jeez, all this sexual tension is making you aggressive,” Bill grumbles, as he straightens. “But I can see where I’m not welcome,” he tosses the pillows back in their general direction and says, “Remember kids, at your age, you’re going to have a lot of urges. You’re going to want to take off your clothes, and touch each other. But if you do touch each other, you will get pregnant… and you will die!”

“That’s not even how it goes,” Babe calls at his retreating form, but the door swings shut and if Bill responds Julian doesn’t hear it.

He feels a little awkward, Bill’s interruption has kind of ruined the mood, but when Babe runs his hands through his hair and then resettles himself again Julian with a quiet curse, he’s treated to a first hand lesson in just how fast his teenage libido can bounce back from even the most scarring of experiences.

With Babe’s arms wrapped around him it’s hard to give a shit what Bill is posting in his group chats - none of their opinions matter when Julian gets to have this.

 


End file.
